Position determining and navigation are features that have been essential for human for ages. Today, electronic devices have facilitated this by provision of apparatuses able to determine position from radio signals transmitted from known positions, such as from beacons or satellites. A well known system in the art is Global Positioning System (GPS), and there are several others. Many devices of today are pre-loaded with maps, or are loaded with maps by the user before use, which consumes plenty of memory space of the apparatus and implies the risk of not having maps that cover the area where the apparatus is used, or being downloaded depending on the actual position of the apparatus, which implies the risk of shortage of maps when communication is unavailable in certain areas. Therefore, there is a need for improved map handling.